Piercing & Tattoos
by XocoW
Summary: Todo comenzó con una idea para que Shiva se decidiera por un piercing y quién mejor que Saori para acompañarla en esta actividad y poder sentirse normales por un rato. Claro que después de coquetear con el encargado del lugar y tener un buen diseño, Shiva decide que una segunda visita será necesaria pero ahora al lado de Shaina. ¿Que mejor que un tatuaje gratis para animarse?
1. Shiva et Saori

.

.

En mis hcs, Shiva de Pavoreal tiene algunos amigos, pero solamente dos mejores amigas. Una es Saori Kido y otra es Shaina de Ofiuco; empecé esta historia como regalo para una amiga que de hecho fue con la que empezamos la amistad de Saori y Shiva, pero después me fue buena idea hacer una segunda parte pero ahora con Shaina. Espero les agrade y también a Mikel.

 **Algunos detalles de la primera parte;**

*Shiva y Saori se hicieron amigas por que Shiva no la ve como una diosa (ella no cree en dioses de ningún tipo por las enseñanzas de Shaka) así que desde el principio la trató solamente como una chica millonaria. A Saori le pareció mucho mejor ya que por un momento se sentía hostigada de ser vista solo como una diosa aunque ella aún quería ser una chica normal.

*Recuerdo que en algún momento Shiva le llamo "bitch" a Saori en un juego de rol con mi amiga, Saori se lo regresó y desde ese día así se llaman de cariño.

*Shiva le gusta molestar a Saori acerca de Seiya incluso si a Saori no le interesa para nada.

*En el Santuario, como en la vida real, hay gente que no respeta las decisiones de Shiva acerca de su genero (se considera a él mismo ambos pero la mayoría de las veces prefiere el femenino) Por eso Jabu siempre se refiere a Shiva de forma masculina.

*Mikel esta bien bueno.

Ahora sí, ¡espero que lo disfruten! espero tener pronto la siguiente parte con Shaina

 _ **TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y/O TOEI ANIMATION**_  
 _ **A EXCEPCIÓN DE MIKEL, ES UN PERSONAJE ORIGINAL.**_

* * *

.

Con el sol sobre las calles de Atenas, era normal ver a los jóvenes caminando con sus amigos, comiendo un helado o cualquier cosa para mantener la temperatura baja. Incluso sus ropas mostraban el calor que hacía. Jabu tenía unos pantalones de color caqui, sandalias y su camisa sin mangas, mientras que su amigo Nachi estaba vestido casi igual, pero con una camiseta. Estaban bebiendo algunos refrescos fríos y prestando atención a sus alrededores.

"Te lo digo, le pregunté a algunos chicos en Rodorio que tienen tatuajes y piercings geniales. Tiene que ser bueno."

"¿Y tu maestro sabe?"

"Oh, perra, ¿por qué tengo que decirle todo?"

"¿Tal vez debido a que vives en su Templo, todavía te mantiene con su dinero y es la persona más cercana a ser tu padre?"

"¿Debo llamar papá a Ikki?"

"No lo creo... ¿pero quizá quieras llamar 'papi' a su mejor amigo?"

"Espero que te refieras a Isaak ..."

Mientras Jabu y Nachi estaban escuchando este tipo de conversación y tratando de no tirarse a sí mismos a los coches de la calle, otros dos buenos amigos estaban frente a ellos caminando en la acera. Saori vestía un overol que era de pantalones cortos y una camisa blanca, mientras que Shiva estaba usando algunos mini-shorts y una camiseta sin mangas que se veía muy ligera, ya que la caída cubría sólo una parte de su abdomen y mostraba su ombligo. Ambas usaban sandalias y Saori con una trenza hecha por su amigo y, como alguna gente le gusta llamarle, su doncella, ya que la seguía a todas partes. Su amistad no se conocía del todo, algunos incluso pensaron que Shiva estaba tratando de cortejar a su diosa, una teoría que no podía conservar tanta fuerza después de verlo usando vestidos, faldas y coqueteando con gran cantidad de chicos de Rodorio, el mismo Santuario e incluso del exterior.

"Pensé que te gustaba Hyoga." Saori sonrió.

"Oh, él es verdaderamente apuesto, pero cuando Isaak está cerca…" Shiva sonrió con los labios de color rosa que brillaban y suspiró. "Él es un chico maravilloso. Llegó hace unos días..."

"Apuesto que Ikki está más que feliz..."

Las das amigas se rieron al conocer su tipo de relación y lo celoso que Ikki estaba por su mejor amigo y hermano Hyoga.

"¡Ikki casi tuvo un orgasmo cuando Isaac llegó!" Shiva se sonrojó y mostró una cara que Saori sabía que su amiga hacía cuando quería decir algo pervertido. "¿Y quién no tendría uno cuando entra? Me sorprende que Ikki no aprecia aquel bello rostro, el cuerpo perfecto y la personalidad y ¡oh! Esa voz masculina es tan excitante."

Los Caballeros de Unicornio y del Lobo estaban escuchando todo. Incluso si nunca habían tenido esas dos chicas juntas delante de ellos, el día anterior fueron elegidos para ser sus guardias, específicamente de Saori, pero Shiva siempre amó sentirse importante y dijo que eran sus sirvientes también. Sirvientes... o incluso perros. Gracias a esto, Jabu y Nachi podrían entender un poco más la dinámica entre las chicas. Incluso conocer sus personalidades, sobre todo la de Shiva porque era algo nuevo para ellos.

Pero ellos estaban seguros en algunas cosas; ella era una niña mimada que veía a Shaka como su padre, un poco grosera, pero amaba profundamente a Saori y totalmente una diva que le gustaba coquetear con cada individuo masculino hermoso que podía ver.

"¿Sabes que es lo que me sorprende?" Jabu sonrió al hablar con Nachi pensando que las chicas no estaban escuchando. "Que Shiva no ha entrado al Templo Acuario para tomar fotos de desnudos de Hyoga y su amigo."

"¿Qué dijiste?" Shiva volteó para ver a Jabu con un pequeño puchero. "Nadie te pidió tu opinión, mi pequeño pony".

"¡Deja de llamarme así!"

"Oh, vamos." Shiva sonrió y cruzó los brazos y a continuación apuntó a Nachi con sus ojos. "A este pequeño individuo no le importa si le digo perro bonito".

"Si me importa..." dijo Nachi en voz baja.

"Aww, ¡pero si eres un perro lindo!" Shiva se acercó para tomar su cara y acariciarlo.

Nachi no pudo ocultar una sonrisa tímida y un poco de rubor. Algunos chicos no les importa si Shiva era un varón, cuando era una mujer podía ser muy dulce, coqueta y verse preciosa. Era una extraña mezcla de todo eso, y ahora Nachi estaba en esa ilusión.

Pero, de repente Saori tomó a Shiva de los hombros y la movió para hacerla estar frente a frente de la otra acera.

"Deja de molestar a mis Caballeros. De todos modos, encontramos el estudio de tatuajes."

La tienda era totalmente negra con una puerta roja y en la ventana se podía ver la palabra "TATUAJES" y el nombre "Black&Noir"

En ese momento Shiva sostuvo la mano de Saori y estaba tan emocionada que no espero a decir una palabra y correr hacia el otro lado de la calle.

Saori podía ver como su amiga no dudaba en absoluto para entrar a este hermoso lugar. Era hermosa, incluso si era un estudio de tatuajes; las paredes eran de color negro con diferentes imágenes y diseños de tatuajes del mismo artista. Había algunos sofás de color rojo y blanco para que las personas esperaran y un vidrio con más diseños era la división de ese cuarto de espera y el estudio real.

El Caballero de Pavo real sonrió ampliamente y no esperó a ir con el chico que estaba en la mesa entre el vidrio y el vestíbulo. Se presentó y preguntó por su cita. Todo estaba bien, excepto por algo.

"¿Perro lindo y mi pequeño pony?" Ella se volvió con una sonrisa a Jabu y Nachi. "Hay que esperar aquí, no pueden entrar."

"No me importa... pero no soy tu pony." Jabu respondió con una cara de mal humor.

"¡Hey! ¡Saori tiene su pony, quiero uno también!"

"¿Mi pony?"

"¿Seiya? Esa pequeña mierda de héroe es un pony ..."

"Oh, no importa." Saori suspiro. "Chicos, por favor esperen aquí."

"Sí, sí..."

Nachi no dijo nada para sentarse cansado y rápidamente sobre el sofá, y Jabu estaba casi tratando de mantener la pequeña pelea con Shiva, pero ella ya estaba entrando al estudio y veía su cuerpo en frente de un espejo para ver si su ropa y maquillaje eran perfectos.

"No puedo esperar para mostrar mi piercing a Isaak..." dijo al arreglar el gloss que tenía sobre los labios. "¡Apuesto a que le va a encantar!"

"Si no fuera porque me mencionaste hace meses acerca de esta idea, creería que lo estás haciendo para impresionarlo."

"¿Disculpa, perra? ¡Nunca hago nada para impresionar a cualquiera! Es porque quiero y estoy feliz de mostrárselo a Isaac porque él me ayudó con el último empujón".

"Y debido a eso..." Saori sonrió y le pellizcó las mejillas. "Sé que lo haces todo porque nace dentro de ti."

Las dos chicas sonrieron mutuamente, pero luego Shiva volvió a ver el otro lado del estudio donde un chico venía fuera de una puerta. Era alto, con el pelo negro corto, algo de barba y una camisa de color negro con el logotipo del estudio de tatuajes y usaba unas gafas verdes. Estaba sonriendo y caminaba delante de ellos para llegar a la recepción con la persona que recibió a Saori y a Shiva.

"Hablando de dentro de mí..." Shiva volvió a sonreír con ese tipo de perversión o maldad. "Mira a ese dios griego..."

"Perra, no crees en dioses y en segundo lugar... no has visto otros dioses griegos. Ellos no son tan agradables de conocer..."

"Él es tan guapo..." entonces se sonrojó. "Oh, mierda... ¡es él quien me va a perforar!"

Saori y Shiva podían verlo caminar hacia ellas. Saori simplemente se rió y pellizcó el trasero de Shiva obligándola a hacer un ruido raro exactamente cuando el tipo estaba en frente de ellos.

"Ah..." volvió a sonreír, pero los miraba como si supiera que de nuevo las chicas, o al menos una, estuvieran viendo sus músculos. "¿Quién de ustedes hizo el sonido como de ave?"

"Qué divertido." Saori sonrió sosteniendo el brazo de Shiva. "Ella es conocida también como pavo real... y es la que hizo el sonido."

"¿Y quién es...?" el chico estaba tratando de recordar el nombre. "¿Madhan?"

Ambas chicas estaban en silencio. Saori ya no tenía necesidad de hablar, pero luego se dio cuenta que su amiga estaba petrificado y sonrojándose como nunca antes. Ella miró a su amiga y luego la empujo ligeramente para no tener respuesta.

"Ella... ella es Madhan. Sólo soy su amiga..." Saori sabía que Shiva a veces prefería usar su nombre real con la gente sencilla como este tipo.

"Ella está conmigo porque es importante, no porque yo sea cobarde."

Shiva habló rápidamente y luego tomó una respiración profunda.

"Ella está nerviosa..." la reencarnación de Atenea tomó los hombros del pavo real. "Odia las agujas. ¡Hey! ¿Dónde está el baño? ¿Podemos usarlo antes de todo esto?"

"Por supuesto... no se preocupe, algunas muchachas bonitas actúan así..."

Shiva todavía estaba en silencio cuando Saori la empujó al baño para ver lo que estaba mal. Ella sabía que la amazona de Plata ya había coqueteado con algunos de los Caballeros en el Santuario, incluso con algunas personas en Rodorio y apuestos criados que, aunque no eran poderosos o importantes, solamente se utilizaron para pasar un buen rato. Pero nunca vio a Shiva en esa condición.

"¿Estas bien?" Saori cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño.

"Necesito tener una cita con ese chico." Shiva sonrió y sus ojos estaban brillando.

Ahora su amiga entendió. Una vez vio a Shiva con esos ojos y esa determinación cuando estaban pensando en tener unas vacaciones juntos. El Caballero de Pavo real vio las hermosas playas de Italia y se sintió enamorada de ellas y quería ir allí. Saori nunca vio a Shiva estar tan emocionada e incluso hizo muchas cosas para hacer que Shaka la dejara ir y darle dinero para el viaje. Incluso trabajando con Mu o como, literalmente, de doncella de Saori.

Y ahora Shiva estaba teniendo una vez más ese humor raro por un capricho. Debido a que era un capricho y sólo eso.

"¿Qué? ¿Y por qué estás tan nerviosa?" Preguntó a Saori. "Has flirteado con mucha gente, Caballeros de diferentes rangos, incluso con los Caballeros de Oro... con personas de Rodorio, y no olvides a los pocos Asgardianos y Marinas que conoces."

"Ah, por cierto, Deathmask quería un poco de vacaciones." Se aclaró la garganta. "De todos modos, el punto es: ¿qué tienen en común?" Saori solo se encogía de los hombros. "Todos saben sobre el cosmos y todo. Quiero un ser humano normal en mi colección."

"¡Son seres humanos! No objetos para coleccionar."

"Sí, sí, lo que sea. Así que..." Shiva ahora sonrojaba un poco. "¿Debo decirle que no soy físicamente una chica? ¿Cómo coquetear con una persona normal?"

"¿De la misma manera que se hace con los Caballeros?"

"¿Le muestro algunos movimientos de lucha y ganó en una pelea contra él?"

Saori solo la vio sorprendida por este hecho, no podía estar seguro de si se trataba de una broma o Shiva estaba hablando en serio.

"No, no, quiero decir que debes de ser uno mismo y eso es todo."

"¡Oh bien!"

El Caballero de Pavo Real se limitó a sonreír y dar una palmadita a la cabeza de Saori. Shiva abrió la puerta y salió directamente caminando hacia al tipo que estaba esperando. Saori simplemente no podía creer a su amiga. Pero después de todo, era su mejor amiga en el Santuario.

Mientras que el chico estaba esperando en una silla, Shiva y Saori estuvieron cerca, pero la diosa podía sentir su amiga un poco diferente, como si no estuviera seguro de qué hacer. Para ella no era raro que Shiva quisiera coquetear y tener una cita, de todos modos, ella no entendía exactamente por qué tantas veces.

"Está bien, vamos a perforar el pavo real bonito." El hombre sonrió para dar unas palmadas a la silla donde Shiva se debía de recostar.

"Sí, soy un pavo real, porque los machos son hermosos... como yo." Ella sonrió y el hombre sólo la vio sin quitar su sonrisa. "No importa."

Se sentó rápidamente y se arregló la ropa para estar lo suficientemente cómodo y Saori estaba tratando de ocultar su risa. El chico mantuvo su sonrisa y se colocó algún tipo de guantes.

"Mi nombre es Mikel." Se presentó. "Normalmente hago tatuajes, pero no me importa ayudar en esto. Por cierto, ¿tienes la pieza que te vas a colocar?"

"¿No me la has colocado?" Shiva rió, pero se dio cuenta de que era una estupidez. "Quiero decir, porque seguro que es fácil para ti... así que, ¿qué es lo que significa?"

Saori no podía creer que Shiva estaba actuando así, solamente movió la cabeza en desapruebo mientras el hombre se reía un poco.

"No te preocupes." Mikel se puso de pie. "Tengo una pieza perfecta para ti, chica."

A medida que el hombre se encaminaba hacia la parte delantera de la tienda, Saori se rió y empujó al Caballero de Pavo Real.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué si no te lo ha colocado?" Suspiró Saori. "¿Estas realmente tan nerviosa? Él es un simple mortal, apuesto a que es tan regular en todos los aspectos".

"Él tiene algunos tatuajes muy hermosos, ¿los viste?"

"Eso no explica por qué actuar de forma estúpida... de todos modos, debes de ser tu misma..."

Antes de que Shiva pudiera decir algo, Mikel regresó con tres piezas para el ombligo. Eran hermosas, pero una en especial tuvo la atención de Shiva y no esperó en tomarla de la mano del chico. Era una hermosa pluma de pavo real con una pequeña joya verde en el medio.

"Parece que ya elegiste." Sonrió Mikel. "Entonces tuve suerte..."

"Tiene verde y es una pluma de pavo real." Shiva no podía dejar de verla con una sonrisa. "Está hecha para mí."

"Sí, hace una semana una chica tomó uno con la joya roja. No fue tan _AZUL_ para ella." Ahora él se rió un poco estúpido y vio cómo las chicas no lo hicieron. "Ah... bueno... mejor empiezo a trabajar ahora." Pero después de buscar algo tuvo que ponerse de pie de nuevo. "Lo siento, se me olvidó el alcohol. Espera un segundo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Una vez más, las chicas estaban solos y Saori no podía esperar a molestar un poco a Shiva.

"¿Has visto?"

"¿Qué? ¿Su trasero? No es tan redondo y perfecto como el de Isaak, pero él nada mucho, así que es por eso".

"¡No!", Suspiró Saori. "Pero sí, su trasero no es tan agradable... ¡quiero decir! Él hizo algunos chistes tontos como tú. ¿Tal vez él está nervioso también?"

"¿Nervioso por qué?"

"Debido a que esta con tan hermosa chica... y contigo." Ella se rió. "Estoy bromeando, es por ti."

"Oh, no. Apuesto a que no es gay ".

"Sí, se me olvidó que tiene un radar gay." Saori suspiró y rodó los ojos. "Todavía creo que, si se quiere una cita con Mikel, debes de ser totalmente tú misma."

"Estoy tratando, pero luego dijo una broma que no entendí." A continuación, empujó un poco a Saori. "Cállate ahora."

Mikel llegó una vez más para sentarse ahora con todo lo que necesitaba. Explicó lo que tenía que hacer y lo rápido que sería si Shiva no tenía tanto miedo de las agujas, una pequeña mentira que dijo Saori, pero Shiva no le importaba en usarla un poco.

A medida que Mikel estaba tomando la aguja, Shiva rápidamente agarro su mano.

"Espera, espera..." dijo actuando un poco de miedo. "¿Prometes que no dolerá?"

"¿Tal vez un poco? No puedo asegurarlo, pero te puedo decir que esto vale la pena." Mikel sonrió mientras acomodaba sus gafas. "Tienes un cuerpo lindo y la perforación se verá hermosa en ti."

"Apuesto a que dices esto a todo el mundo." Shiva sonrojó al reír y Saori se limitó a sonreír al verla como ella misma.

"No puedo perder mi trabajo." Se rió y acarició su mano para seguir trabajando. "Tal vez si hablamos un poco, no tendrás que pensar en ello. Díganme, ¿trabajan o estudian?"

Shiva volteó para ver a Saori que estaba seria pensando en una buena excusa. Decirle a alguien acerca de ser un Caballero como trabajo no era una buena idea. Pero Saori fue lo suficientemente inteligente y una vez vio cómo Seiya y Shiryu hicieron lo mismo una vez.

"Estamos en una universidad privada." Respondió Saori cuando Mikel comenzó a trabajar. "Estoy estudiando..." ella no sabía qué más decir.

Pero Shiva sonrió.

"Finanzas y Organización, así que sabe un poco sobre el ejército y ese tipo de cosas." Explicó sin tratar de ver a Mikel. "Y yo estudio arte, pero estoy interesada en Historia de las Religiones."

"¿De verdad? Estás chicas increíbles." Dijo. "Estudié arte igualmente pero no pude terminar. ¿Qué estás viendo ahora en las clases? "

Una vez más las chicas veían entre sí, pero Shiva pensó con la suficiente rapidez.

"El arte griego... Veo una gran cantidad de estatuas desnudas." Ella suspiró. "Y cómo pintaron dioses feos, especialmente una llamada Athena. Ella tenía tan gran nariz horrible y su cabello se veía muy mal ".

"Oh, me gusta Athena." Dijo Mikel. "Después de todo nuestra ciudad tiene su nombre, ¿no?"

"Si quieres saber acerca de dioses agradables e interesantes, habla de Shiva." El Caballero de Pavo Real sonrió cerrando los ojos al estar segura de decir eso.

"Sí, por supuesto." Saori rió y jaló un poco el cabello de Shiva.

"¡Ten cuidado! ¡Este chico guapo me está perforando! "

"De hecho termine cuando estabas hablando sobre Athena y Shiva." Dijo al quitarse los guantes. "¿No lo sentiste en absoluto?"

Por supuesto, para un Caballero de Plata, ese pequeño "ataque" era nada en absoluto por lo que Shiva no lo había sentido, pero sonrió al ver en su vientre la hermosa perforación. Ella ni siquiera esperó a levantarse y moverse rápidamente para el vidrio, donde Jabu y Nachi estaban casi cayendo de sueño.

"¡Pony, perro! ¡Miren!" Sonrió señalando la pieza. "¿No es hermoso?"

"Él está loco." Jabu dijo seriamente a Nachi.

"Sí..." respondió Nachi.

Shiva regresó con una gran sonrisa y no esperó a abrazar a Mikel, pero se movió al no dejar que ella lo lograra. Para ese instante, Shiva pudo entender que no era una opción tener una cita o algo con este tipo.

"Bueno, eres una chica fuerte." Dijo. "Pero hay que dejar que se cure por un tiempo."

"Por supuesto, ella es un luchador que puede patearte el trasero en cualquier momento." Saori dijo un poco seria al sentir a Shiva. "Ella practica kick boxing y algunas otras artes marciales..."

"Vamos, Saori." Rió Shiva. "Sólo vamos a pagar e irnos, ¿ok?" Ella no sonrió tan feliz. "Estoy emocionado de mostrárselo a mi padre y hermano... y a Isaak."

"Oh... tienes novio." Dijo Mikel. "Quiero decir, él estará encantado de verlo."

"¿Novio? No, no, él es sólo un amigo. "Explicó Shiva.

"Está bien." Sonrió y señaló con la mano a la recepción. "Déjame ir con ustedes para ayudarles con su pago y necesito hacerte algunas preguntas que no contestaste en el teléfono."

Pero antes de que pudiera bajar su brazo, Shiva rápidamente lo tomó y vio algo en él. Ella no pudo ocultar su sonrisa, pero estaba sorprendido por la belleza de ello. Mikel tenía el símbolo del OM en la muñeca y sobre ella una constelación que Shiva conocía muy bien.

"¿La constelación de Pavo real?" Preguntó curiosa Saori y sabiendo que Shiva estaba de nuevo con esos ojos.

"Sí, vaya coincidencia, ¿verdad?" Se rió entre dientes. "No quería sonar raro, así que no se los mostré. Es sólo que mi abuela dice que vio esas estrellas cuando supo que mi madre estaba embarazada. Ah, historia cursi que no quieren oír."

"Me gustaría... y me gustaría hacerme un tatuaje." Sonrió Shiva. "Si está bien para ti, tal vez..."

"Voy a ser feliz de hacerlo... Es decir, para ti." Mikel respondió así con una sonrisa para luego pasar a la barra. "Por favor, ¿podría darme tu número?" Saori y Shiva sonrieron, pero luego... "Se te olvidó dárnoslo cuando hiciste la cita."

Las chicas solo suspiraron y por un segundo Saori se movió para pagar, mientras que Shiva estaba escribiendo su número en un cuaderno con más información acerca de ella.

"¿Necesitas algo más?"

"Sí, su número..." Mikel puso su teléfono celular en el mostrador y sonrió. "Aquí... si quieres por supuesto." Colocó ambas manos en los bolsillos y se veía un poco nervioso. "Tal vez pueda mostrar algunos diseños para tatuajes, o contar la historia del mío mientras que nos tomamos algunas cervezas."

"Yo no bebo." Shiva sonrió y tomó el teléfono con una sonrisa. "Sin embargo, una taza de café será agradable..."

"¿El viernes a las nueve?" Saori llegó rápidamente para sostener el brazo de Shiva cuando ella devolvió el teléfono celular. "Ella está libre, sólo tenemos que hablar con su padre, pero seguro va a decir que sí."

 _"Perra..._ " el cosmos del Pavo real se sentía alrededor.

 _"Si no lo hago ahora, tal vez no te llame, perra_." Ella respondió.

"Bien". Mikel sonrió una vez más. "Fue un placer conocerte, Madhan y ..."

"Athena." Dijo Shiva. "Quiero decir, Saori, ella es Saori." Se rió un poco con su amiga. "Pero me llama Shiva, que es mi apodo."

"Shiva y Saori." Suspiró con una sonrisa. "¿Vas a decirme al respecto?"

"Tal vez." Dijo Shiva con ojos coquetos.

"Bien entonces, tengan un hermoso día ustedes dos y cuida de la perforación".

"Lo haré..." Shiva estaba sonriendo mientras que Mikel fue al interior del estudio y, por supuesto, Saori no esperó a empujarla un poco de una manera juguetona ya que estaban felices por todo eso, y cuando se volvieron. "Hey, pequeño pony y perro lindo." Shiva aplaudió para despertarlos e incluso jalarles el pelo un poco. "¡Movimiento!"

"¡Hey, perra!" Jabu estaba enojado cuando se levantó, pero Saori puso un dedo delante de él.

"Soy la única que puede llamarla de esa manera." Actuó seria, pero estaba jugando un poco. "¿No es cierto, perra?"

"Por supuesto, perra." Shiva hizo la misma cara de seria mientras hacían un hi-5 entre sí sin quitar los ojos de Jabu y Nachi. "Ahora vamos por algunos Frappuccinos porque fui una chica fuerte."

"Oh, sí, y porque yo fui un buen apoyo."

Las dos chicas se rieron al salir de la tienda mientras Nachi y Jabu se vieron un poco cansados.

"Están locos…"

"Sí…"


	2. Shiva et Shaina

.

.

Y ahora es el turno de Shaina! Yay!

No sé si deba explicar algo de estas dos. Hace tiempo escribí de su amistad ("Pobre Conejo", que se encuentra en esta cuenta.) y la verdad que me encantan. Se conocieron por el hecho de que Shiva le gustan las cosas bellas y se quería acercar a Shaina y ella después de un rato se dio cuenta que Shiva no era tan molesta como parece. Además de que entre ellas dos si pueden entrenar sin miedo a romperle algo a la otra.

Espero que lo disfruten! Y disfruten a Mikel también... quizás lo siga usando... ¿quién más necesita tatuajes? ¿debería de ser novio de Shiva? ¿Conocer a sus suegros?

.

* * *

.

"¡Vamos! Se hará tarde."

"No es mi culpa que te hayas quedado tanto tiempo buscando tu cuaderno de dibujos."

Dos Amazonas de Plata caminaban rápidamente por las calles de Atenas. Shaina utilizaba unos pantalones negros a la cadera que parecían ser de piel y una camisa verde casi opaca. Mientras tanto Shiva decidió utilizar unos pantalones de mezclilla remangados y una clase de playera con la espalda descubierta.

"Tampoco es mi culpa que los sirvientes muevan todo en mi cuarto."

"Recuerda que fuiste tú quien les pidió que limpiaran y fuiste tú quien no tiene organización."

"Dices lo mismo que papá." Shiva suspiró molesta mientras cruzaban la calle. No era difícil para ellas hacer que los coches de detuvieran ante sus tacones. "De todas maneras, ya estamos aquí así que deja de molestarme."

Ambas chicas entraron al estudio "Black&Noir" para encontrar a la misma persona en recepción. Shaina miró alrededor para que sus ojos encontraran un sofá donde descansar y unas cuantas revistas de diferentes temas en una mesita. No tardó mucho para que, después de hablar con el recepcionista, el caballero de Pavo Real se sentará a un lado de su amiga y cruzara las piernas y así poder colocar sus manos sobre su rodilla.

"¿No está tu novio?" Shaina preguntó sin apartar los ojos de la revista.

"¿Novio? Oh, claro que no lo es… solo salimos una vez por un café."

"No dejas de hablar de él. Creo que todo el recinto Amazónico sabe su nombre."

"No, no está." Shiva contesto al ver de reojo la revista que Shaina hojeaba. "Seguramente llegará en cualquier minuto."

La amazona de Ofiuco asintió como si en verdad no le importara. Se sentía extraña al estar haciendo algo tan normal y mundano como mucha gente de su edad, aunque quizás ellos tendrían problemas con sus padres si es que aún vivían en su casa o en conseguir el dinero para lo que Shiva quería hacer. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo y cerró la revista para voltear a ver a su amiga quien, quizás por aburrimiento, estaba viendo su rostro en un espejo que tenía en su bolsa. Era eso o quería mejorar su maquillaje que, aunque no era mucho, era más de lo que tenía la misma Shaina.

"¿Qué opina el caballero de Virgo de esto?" preguntó finalmente.

"Ya no soy una niña, ¿sabes? Además, le mostré mi perforación. Creo que Ágora estaba más sorprendido y enojado que papá, incluso fue él quien me dijo que debía de hablar de esas cosas antes de hacerlas." Shiva sonrió al abrir su cuaderno de dibujo y mostrar uno que otro sketch. "Maestro Shaka dice que él jamás se haría algo así, aunque finalmente es mi cuerpo y puedo hacer con él lo que desee mientras no lo lastime."

"¿No es un tatuaje algo así como una cicatriz?"

"¿Y acaso no tenemos el cuerpo llena de ellas por las peleas?" el caballero de Pavo Real levantó su camisa para mostrar su perforación. "Si tengo la opción de que esa cicatriz haga algo hermoso, lo haré. Incluso papá dice que esto es lindo, pero que debo de tener cuidado. No cree que es buena idea tener esto en una pelea."

"Alguien podría arrancarlo." Shaina dijo para mostrar sus garras cerca del abdomen de Shiva.

 _Bad timing_. En ese momento la puerta se abría y entraba el joven Mikel con unos cuantos cafés en una bandeja. Al parecer había escuchado todo porque veía un poco sorprendido y serio a Shaina quién seguía con sus garras sobre Shiva. Ambas se vieron mutuamente solo para entonces levantarse del sofá.

"Vaya, tú y tus amigas son rudas." Mikel sonrió mientras Shiva se acercaba. "Espero que no te arranquen eso, sería un poco doloroso." Después dio su mano a Shaina. "Mi nombre es Mikel, soy el que va a tatuar a tu linda amiga."

"Mucho gusto, soy Shaina." Dijo seriamente y con un rostro de pocos amigos.

"Demonios." Mikel dijo entre dientes. "Traje té para ti, linda." Sonrió al darle uno de los vasos a Shiva. "Y sabía que vendrías con alguien, pero no sé si preferías té o café." Miró a Shaina un poco preocupado por verse grosero ante esto.

Además de que daba miedo sin importar lo hermosa que era aquella chica.

"Café le servirá." Shiva tomó uno de los vasos para dárselo a Shaina. "¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo empezamos? Estoy ansiosa, no puedo esperar a que pongas tus manos sobre mí…"

Shaina casi se ahogaba con el primer sorbo de café mientras que Mikel no podía esconder una risa nerviosa. Por su parte, Shiva solamente daba un trago a su té con esa sonrisa maliciosa que hacía cuando veía sus planes causar tales acciones.

El joven les dirigió dentro del estudio y les pidió tiempo para que fuera por todo lo necesario, además de que algunos cafés y té que tenía eran para sus compañeros de trabajo. La amazona de Ofiuco curioseaba alrededor mientras tomaba sorbos del café, le sorprendían los diseños que había y le llamaba la atención unos cuantos que tenían calaveras, serpientes, alas e incluso detalles florales o femeninos.

Mientras tanto su compañera buscaba el dibujo que había hecho en su cuaderno, justo para cuando Mikel se acercó y le preguntó qué era lo que quería. Shaina se acercó curiosa ya que Shiva no le había mostrado la idea concreta.

El dibujo hizo sonreía a la italiana, era totalmente algo que Shiva se colocaría al ser su primera vez haciendo esto; una pluma de pavo real estaba alrededor de una flor de loto que tenía en su interior el símbolo de OM. Mikel tomó el cuaderno para ir a calcar el diseño que, si bien era verdad o quería alagar a las chicas, le parecía uno de los mejores que había visto durante toda esa semana.

"¿Y ya sabes qué te harás?" Shiva sonrió al ver que Shaina seguía viendo los demás tatuajes.

"¿Disculpa?"

"Vamos, Shaina. Deberías de animarte ya que estamos aquí."

"¿Estás loca? No, gracias. Mejor sigue coqueteando con ese Mikel."

"Creo que lo asustaste…"

"No eres la primera que me lo dice. Además, lo que importa es que se meta en tus pantalones, no en los míos."

 _Bad timing_. Mikel estaba justamente atrás de ella llegando con el diseño y el cuaderno de Shiva en las manos. Shaina solamente se dio la vuelta y quería huir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Mientras, el caballero de Pavo Real en verdad tenía muy poca vergüenza como para esconder una ligera risa mientras Mikel se acercaba a su lugar de trabajo.

"Bueno, ¿quieres empezar?" sonrió al señalar una silla mientras acomodaba tintas y la máquina de tatuaje sobre una mesa que tenía. "Si quieres, puedes tomarte el cabello y tengo algunas batas para te cubras."

Shiva rió al momento de tomar una liga y peinarse para que su nuca quedara despejada. Luego, con los movimientos que solo ella podía lograr en un cuerpo como el suyo, se sentó dándole la espalda a Mikel y abrió los botones de la espalda de la camisa.

"No te preocupes, no tengo mucho que ocultar."

La amazona no pudo ocultar una sonrisa la ver que Mikel quedaba más que rojo y sorprendido ante la actuación exagerada pero sexy de Shiva. Solamente aclaró su garganta y, al saber dónde poner el tatuaje ya que en la cita anterior ya le había comentado, se acercó a esta zona.

"Vaya…" Mikel dijo al notar que la espalda de Shiva tenía marcas por todas partes.

Cicatrices, moretones e incluso callosidades donde la armadura dañada rozaba su piel en momentos de peleas, incluso días enteros con esa molestia porque no tenía a alguien que le ayudara a repararla. Shiva en otra época hubiera ocultado su rostro y tratar de no mostrar sus lágrimas, pero esta vez solo sonrió y se levantó un poco.

"Saori te dijo que era una guerrera, ¿no es así?"

"Claro, lo recuerdo. También recuerdo que tenías unas cuantas en el abdomen, pero… no sé, tu piel parece demasiado fina para esperar esto."

"Mi hermano tiene muchas recetas para sanar las heridas." Shiva sonrió al acomodarse nuevamente. "Por eso no se ven a simple vista. Además, estoy orgullosa de todas ellas… bueno, hay unas cuantas que no." Suspiró al recordad la Isla Kanon, pero volvió a sonreír. "Por eso quiero que las quites con ese tatuaje."

Mikel asintió y decidió empezar a trabajar, no sin antes colocar una silla al otro lado e invitar a Shaina a que se sentará. Ella lo hizo de buena gana, más que nada porque los tacones eran su tortura, pero eran hermosos.

El chico colocó el diseño exactamente en medio de los omoplatos del caballero de Plata y suspiró antes de tomar la máquina.

"Un tatuador nervioso de tocar a sus clientes." Shaina sonrió ante esto.

"Claro que no." Mikel no podía ocultar una risa nerviosa. "Es solo que no muchos de mis clientes tienen un cuerpo tan lindo. Además, Shiva quizá teme a las agujas."

Shaina quedó con un rostro de duda al ver a Shiva que sonreía maliciosamente. Solamente siguió tomando su café mientras Mikel estaba listo de empezar. Le pidió a Shiva que le dijera en el momento que no pudiera con el dolor o si necesitaba levantarse. Claro que nada de eso sería necesario. Para el momento en que la aguja empezó a tocar la suave piel de Shiva, su amiga estaba más que hipnotizada por el sonido y como poco a poco Mikel trabajaba. Estaba verdaderamente concentrado hasta que Shiva empezó a tararear una de las canciones que tenían en el estudio.

"¿Y puedo preguntar si tiene algún significado?"

"Claro." Shiva contestó. "Mi padre y mi hermano son budistas, mi hermano le gustan las flores de loto y papá es Buda… bueno, me refiero… quise decir que está muy en su religión. Y yo, sabes que soy un pavo real."

"Interesante. Espero que les guste."

"Mi hermano se enojará, pero no me importa. A mí me gusta, además de que lo harás tú. Sé que eres muy bueno trabajando con tus manos sobre mi cuerpo."

Nuevamente Mikel no podía ocultar esa risa nerviosa que Shiva le causaba siempre y Shaina solo reía un poco por esto. Pero entonces las miradas de ambos caballeros de Plata se encontraron y a la amazona no le agradó la idea.

"Mikel, ¿tendrías tiempo de hacer otro tatuaje?"

"¿Quieres otro?" Mikel preguntó mientras seguía trabajando, un poco impresionado que Shiva seguía como si nada pasara.

"¿Shaina?"

"No sé por qué insistes tanto…" la amazona de Ofiuco terminó su café para tirarlo cerca de ahí. "No tengo ni idea de qué ponerme."

"¿Eso es un sí?" Shiva sonrió.

"No, no me refería a… bueno… sabes, quizás algún día lo haga."

"¿Algún día?" su amiga respondió como si algo le molestara. "Shaina, somos… lo que somos, ese día al que te refieres puede que nunca llegue y sabes a qué me refiero. Estamos aquí, yo tengo dinero y Mikel es muy bueno en esto. Sé que quieres uno."

Por un momento Shaina se quedó sin palabras. Solamente apretó sus puños y suspiró al saber que Shiva tenía la razón. La chica italiana sabía que Shiva vivía en el momento no solo por sus creencias si no que pensaba que si iba a morir en una misión podría decir que vivió lo suficiente. Shiva siempre llegaba con las historias más raras, divertidas o nuevas entre las amazonas. Si tenía más de una pareja, si había pasado todo el día bailando ya sea en su país natal en alguna fiesta o en la misma Grecia en algún bar, inclusive si había descubierto algo nuevo en el santuario. Shaina no podía ocultarlo, en ocasiones le gustaría poder hacer todo eso, pero algo le detenía. Quizás querer ser la más fuerte y la mejor no permitía que saliera de su entrenamiento. Era por eso que ese día dijo que si cuando Shiva le pidió ir con ella al tatuaje.

Ahora Shaina tomó un poco de aire al ver que sus pensamientos habían sido tan largos como para que Mikel terminara de colorear la flor de loto.

"¿Quieres un descanso?" preguntó al ver que aún faltaba la pluma de pavo real. "Quizás sea lo mejor, linda."

"Bueno, solo seré yo quien se hace el tatuaje así que…"

"Quiero uno."

Ambos chicos, o el chico y medio, voltearon a ver Shaina. Ahora se veía decidida y con ese rostro que Shiva había visto en varias ocasiones.

"Perfecto." Shiva se levantó un poco para tomar su cuaderno. "¿Quieres quizás una serpiente? ¿Qué tal una serpiente con veneno en la boca? Oh, quizás… ¿qué tal truenos y una serpiente enredada en una espada?"

Mikel solamente se quedó serio al empezar a recoger y limpiar un poco. Shaina, por su parte, ahora se sentía nerviosa.

"No quiero algo tan grande, Shiva." Dijo al ver que en realidad muchos diseños eran grandes.

"¿Quizás quieres empezar con algo pequeño?" Mikel preguntó.

"Eso mismo le dije cuando empezó a salir con Seiya."

Shaina no espero para patearla, y esto logró que Mikel solo escondiera su risa.

"Quizás puede ser tu animal favorito, algo referente a tu pasión, inclusive tu ciudad de origen." El chico explicó al tomar el cuaderno de Shiva y, sin que ella le dijera, cerrar la camisa de su espalda y colocar el cuaderno en su espalda baja. "Mira, puede ser algo rápido, pequeño y sin color si así lo quieres."

Shiva se acomodaba al ver que sería una mesa más en el estudio ya que ahora su amiga empezaba a hablar con Mikel y él, como gran artista, hacia bocetos rápidos sobre el papel. No era simple hablar de sus hobbies o de lo que se dedicaba, a diferencia de Shiva y Saori, ella no había inventado una historia de lo que podía estar estudiando o trabajando. Su país de origen era solo eso ya que pasaba más tiempo hablando griego y en ese país que era su verdadero hogar, así que se decidió para hablar de sus animales favoritos sin dejar atrás la armadura que le correspondía.

Ciertamente Mikel era rápido, ya que en menos de cinco minutos tenía dos hojas llenas de diferentes bocetos de conejos, caballos, pegasos, serpientes e incluso una que otra oveja. La amazona de Pavo Real rápidamente se levantó cuando Mikel quitó su cuaderno y podía ahora ver los dibujos.

"Son bastante lindos… ¿son lindos?" Shiva miraba a Shaina. "A veces olvido que estas hecha de arcoíris y risas de bebes."

"Cállate, Shiva."

"Bien, entonces ¿cuál será?" Mikel preguntó.

La amazona tomó el cuaderno para verlo con más detalle solo para encontrar el hecho de que no sabía muy bien cuál y, aunque lo supiera, no sabría dónde colocarlo.

"Quiero un conejo, de esto estoy segura."

Ahora ambas veían el cuaderno mientras Mikel empezaba a alistar todo para cualquiera de las dos. De todos modos, era bastante temprano y no tendría trabajo hasta más tarde, así que ellas serían suertudas de tener su tiempo… o mejor dicho él el de ellas.

"Ninguno es para ti." Shiva rápidamente tomó la pluma y el cuaderno para hacer algo rápido mientras Shaina esperaba. "Esto es mucho mejor, sin querer lastimar tus lindos sentimientos, cariño." Sonrió a Mikel que solo asintió y sonrió.

Ahora Shaina sonreía al verlo. Era la silueta de un conejo que parecía estar corriendo. Era simple, pequeño y elegante, algo perfecto para empezar. Además de que, según Shiva, sería gratis.

"Este será." Shaina le señalo a Mikel y se levantó de la silla. Un poco nerviosa y con un rostro entre serio y triste señalo la bata que le había ofrecido a Shiva antes. "Necesito usarla si es en la espalda, ¿no es así?"

"¿También en la espalda?" Shiva preguntó un poco molesta. "Vaya…"

"Tengo mis razones."

La amazona de Ofiuco preguntó dónde se encontraba el baño para poder cambiarse y se fue de ahí dejando a los otros dos solos.

Mikel empezó a hojear el cuaderno de Shiva, con su permiso, claro, y se dio cuenta que aquella chica en verdad dibujaba bastante bien.

"Tus amigas son muy interesantes. Pero no esperaba menos de alguien como tú. Especialmente Shaina, es en verdad hermosa."

"Oh, tiene novio, lo siento."

"No lo dije porque quisiera pedirle algo. Aún espero poder tener una segunda cita contigo… ¿o ya tienes novio?"

Shiva sonrió coquetamente mientras Mikel solo reía. Ambos decidieron ponerse de acuerdo antes de que Shaina llegara. Ahora con la bata, se acomodaba de la misma manera que Shiva había hecho y colocó su ropa en las piernas de Shiva.

"Ok, ustedes en verdad son algo interesante." Mikel dijo al ver la gran cicatriz que tenía Shaina en su espalda. Parecía como si algo hubiera sido enterrado, aunque Shiva ya sabía por qué.

"Fue un accidente." Shiva agregó para saciar la curiosidad de aquel mortal. "Su novio estaba en peligro, en el mar."

"No tienes por qué explicar." Shaina rió para interrumpirle. "Quiero que el conejo este saltando sobre la cicatriz."

"¿No la quieres cubrir?" Mikel preguntó.

"No, estoy bien con ella."

Ahora Shiva tomaba la mano de Shaina mientras el joven preparaba todo para ese rápido tatuaje. La amazona estaba un poco nerviosa pero la verdad es que quería hacer eso y, si no hubiera sido por la molestia de Shiva, no lo hubiera logrado.

"Shaina… te va a doler mucho."

"Solo cállate, Shiva."

Mikel espero a que Shaina estuviera lista y sin esperar más decidió empezar con el tatuaje. Para Shaina era gracioso, no sentía absolutamente nada de dolor, era como si alguien pasara la cabeza de una aguja sobre su piel sin nada de presión y solo sintiera el rose. Fue bastante rápido ya que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Mikel le daba una palmada en su hombro para que se pudiera levantar.

"Me imagino que después de eso, un tatuaje no es nada." Mikel sonrió. "Bien, si quieres quédate con la bata mientras termino con Madhan. Les explicaré cómo cuidar sus tatuajes después de acabar, ¿les parece?"

"¡Sí!" Shiva saltó rápidamente a la silla para acomodarse nuevamente. "Vamos, chico, termina. Tomate tu tiempo."

"Shiva, debes de dejar hacer esos comentarios de doble sentido."

"¿Qué?" Shiva se veía honestamente con la duda. "Lo digo en serio, ya quiero que termine."

Mikel solo rió y se preparó para nuevamente seguir con el trabajo en la pluma de pavo real.

Después de una hora, Shiva estaba saltando de alegría y no podía dejar de ver su nuevo tatuaje en el espejo de la pared mientras que Shaina ya tenía su ropa puesta y lista para irse de ahí. Mikel decidió darles algunas instrucciones para cuidar de sus nuevas obras de arte y, nuevamente, hacer una cita con el caballero de Plata.

Ambas salían felices del estudio, Shaina tomaba el brazo de Shiva y no podía dejar de sonreír.

"Vaya, Shaina. Deberías de hacer eso. Normalmente eres sexy, pero así te vez perfecta."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"A sonreír, claro. Si yo tuviera el cuerpo de mujer que tienes, no dejaría de sonreír para nada. Bueno… espera, si, incluso a mis enemigos les sonrió."

"Pero eso es porque eres una psicópata."

"Cierto, cierto." Shiva sonrió sin desmentir para nada aquella afirmación. "¿Y cuándo se lo mostrarás a tu novio?"

"No lo sé… pero por el momento lo disfrutaré yo sola."

"Tengo juguetes para eso." Shaina la miró con un sonrojo que no podía ocultar. "Sabes que es broma, esas cosas no se prestan." Ahora ella tomaba el brazo de Shaina para acercarla y darle un beso en la mejilla. "Mejor vayamos por un helado, hermosa. Después iremos a seguir siendo las hermosuras del Santuario."

"Claro." Shaina rió y siguieron andando con el sonido de sus tacones sobre el asfalto. "Solo que Afrodita no te escuche…"


End file.
